Brothers
by NightOwlCity
Summary: After Mario's latest battle with Bowser, Luigi has grown tired on being forgotten even though he is doing the same amount of work as his brother. Luigi decides to confront Mario about this and proceeds to Peach's Castle where his rage might overwhelm him.


**Author's note: So I got this idea from a music video known as "Jealousy" by duhhh33 on . It showed Luigi fighting Mario after years of being overshadowed. It uses the Super Mario World sprites and it's pretty good although a bit short. Also, the song is "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park so I would recommend it. This isn't exactly based off of it (I just got the idea from it). Disclaimer: I don't own Mario for that belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

 _It was a cold and bitter day in the mushroom kingdom. All of the citizens went about as normally until a major disaster occurred: an air fleet, bearing the flag of Bowser the Koopa King, appeared in the sky firing cannon balls on Toad Town. There have been no confirmed deaths but several Toads and Koopas were injured or missing in the destruction of the bombing._

 _As we clearly expected, Princess Peach was somehow taken by the Koopa King as his air fleet bombarded the town. Luckily, Mario arrived quickly on the scene, recognized the situation and chased after the Koopa King. Mario had defeated the Koopa King and the Princess was rescued yet again. Her Royal Highness reported that "We don't believe Bowser will be troubling us in the near future". Several sightings have reported that alongside Mario was a green-clad man. Witnesses stated that this man was taller than Mario but did not have as graceful of a mustache as Mario did. The Princess did not give us any information on this young fellow but several people have claimed that it was probably that "green man" who was supposedly the president of the 'Mario Fan Club'. Who was this green man? Do you think he will come again in the future? Only time will tell._

 _-Newes. T._

 _Slam!_

The hand pounded the wooden table from the frustration of its owner. The owner was dressed in his standard green jumpsuit and blue overalls. He had a magnificent black mustache that brightly shone on his, otherwise, clean face. On his head, covering his messy black hair, was a green hat with a big 'L' on the front.

The man looked to the right of the newspaper that was delivered this morning. Next to the paper was a note written in very messy handwriting that was addressed to the man in green saying: "Luigi, the Princess invited us over for cake today in celebration of defeating Bowser. I went on ahead so come over when you can! -Mario".

Luigi read the note, crumpled it, and threw it to the side. The paper hit the white tiled floor of the kitchen. He grabbed the newspaper and began to shred it, covering the table and floor with shreds of grey and black. Slamming both hands on the table, Luigi grasped to get a handle on his breath while trying to control his seething anger. Once he got his breathing under control, Luigi, in the midst of all his rage, cleaned up the scraps of paper that he littered on the floor for, even in rage, he still cared for the state of his house.

After he finished cleaning up his mess, Luigi stormed out of the house, all the while muttering in anger about his brother and how perfect he was. He walked by the houses of toads that actually knew who he was and gave them all glares of irritation as they said hi to the burning mass of green anger passing by. As he left the small village on the outside of Toad Town, the other toads wondered to themselves why Luigi was acting like this. A couple shrugged it off, saying that it was probably something that they should not be involved with and decided to just let Mario handle the problem. All agreed to this, and the toads went back to their normal tasks.

On the way to the castle, Luigi pondered about the situation he was getting himself into. Through all of these past years, he had been following in his brother's shadow, always being forgotten when he did as much as his brother. _But why now_ , Luigi wondered. He always kept his feelings in check and wanted to do as much as he could for Mario. No matter how much pain and neglect he felt, Luigi always kept it locked down for the sake of Mario. _He's my brother… I shouldn't do this to him…_ Luigi let out a deep sigh. He had left the house out of anger, but now that he was thinking, he finally made the decision that he needed to talk to Mario about this.

Luigi reached the castle and waited at the door for a bit, his thoughts whirling inside his head. Then, taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in. The entrance hall did not have any guards walking around. Luigi took a look around the entrance, noticing that there were no toads at either door on the left or right sides of the hall or at the two doors in front of him. Nor were there any on the three doors of the mezzanine above. Luigi, confused at the sight, went up the stairs to the big door and the spiral staircase beyond. As Luigi approached the door at the end, he heard cheering behind it. He grabbed the knob and opened the door.

Luigi looked with eyes wide at the sight. The usually quiet throne room had decorations hanging from the marble pillars on each side of the room. The bright red rug, which stretched from the door to the Princess's throne, had scraps of colorful paper and glitter spread around it. The windows were untouched, but the curtains had different colors of streamers attached to the top, spreading down the curtain. What was most surprising was the long table in the middle of the huge room. It looked to be recently cleaned and polished, indicated by the glow on the hard surface. There were multiple polished chairs around the table with one on each end and about two dozen on each side. On the table was an amount of food so massive that Luigi was pretty sure no one in the entire kingdom could finish everything on that table.

Luigi saw that each seat was occupied by toads that, he realized, were the ones that would be guarding the doors on the first floor of the castle. At the end of the table were three seats occupied by the Princess, her steward Toadsworth, and his red-clad brother Mario. Luigi walked forward, trying to find a seat close to his brother. He walked around the table, at the strange notion that no one noticed him. There was none. A little perturbed by this, Luigi went around the table to look for a spot that would had been reserved for him but there still wasn't one.

On the side opposite of the table, Luigi glanced around anxiously a second time, thinking that he missed an empty chair or something. When he couldn't, Luigi's anger grew more at being forgotten yet again. Blinded by the anger, he grabbed the toad in front of him by his head and threw him to the pillar on the right side closest to his brother. The toad screamed as he flew through the air until hitting the pillar face-first, imbedding the toad into the pillar and knocking him out.

The scream shook everyone from their light mood, and they turned to where they heard the impact. The toads, after noticing their unconscious friend, shook in fear as they turned to look at this newcomer. Luigi, ignoring their stares, looked to the front where Peach, her eyes wide in shock, and Mario, also in shock and his mouth hanging open, sat. Peach stood up from her chair and looked at Luigi, her face showing her confusion towards his action.

She opened her mouth to address Luigi but was cut off as Luigi yelled out his brother's name: "MARIO!"

Mario stood up slowly so he would not trigger anymore of his brother's anger. He saw hatred all over his brother's face. He put on a small smile and asked, "Wh- what is it Luigi?" The toads, all except Toadsworth, became confused at this name, muttering to themselves who this 'Luigi' might be.

Luigi rushed around to where Mario was, raising his fist to punch him. Mario jumped back to avoid the blow but wasn't quick enough to avoid Luigi's other fist as it connected with his stomach. Flung from the momentum of the punch, Mario hit the wall behind the throne, causing cracks in the wall. Blood dripped on the ground as Mario stood up, blood trickling from his moustache. He stumbled a bit in a daze as his mind registered the fact that his own brother had hit him. Reaching up to his now broken nose, Mario found the blood traveling over his glove. He looked to Peach and saw her eyes widened in concern, her hands up to her mouth in shock. He thought he saw Peach's mouth move a bit, but he couldn't tell what she was saying until he turned to see another fist hit him.

Luigi looked down at his collapsed brother with his mind filled to the brim with rage. Mario recovered and stumbled from the second hit. He looked at Luigi with confusion as his eyes focused on him. He opens his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Luigi as he shouted, "Fight me Mario! NOW!"

Mario saw Luigi's hatred and his eyes turned from confused to concern. Guilt came through his mind as he tried to understand why Luigi would be so angry at him.

"Okay", he agreed softly.

Luigi turned around and began to storm out of the room. Mario reluctantly followed. As the door closed, the Toads looked around in confusion at the sudden event while the Princess and Toadsworth stared on with concern.

Luigi led Mario to the outside of town and over a hill to a valley beyond, where no one would go usually. Hopping to the other side of the valley, Luigi glanced around hoping that there was, in fact, no one there. When he saw this, he turned to where Mario was standing. Mario still had the look of confusion on his face. Luigi rushed his brother, closing in quickly.

Unable to react, Mario was hit full force in the face and thrown backwards into the cliff. Getting up, he quickly held up his arms to guard against Luigi's next attack. After blocking, he dropped and kicked his legs towards Luigi, trying to get him off his feet. Luigi tried to jump back but not quick enough as Mario's legs hit his own, and he landed hard on his back. Luigi reached back and uses his arms to hop back onto his feet and saw that Mario was back in defense. Irritated by this, Luigi rushed forward and head-butted Mario's face, knocking him onto his back and causing blood to spew from Mario's nose. Luigi pounded his foot into Mario's side before he took Mario by his overall straps and flung him across the valley. Mario hit the ground, (rolled a bit before stopping on his stomach.

Pain coursed through Mario's body as he began to stand up again. Dirt covered most of his clothing, but Mario did not seem to care about it as he looked towards his brother with hurt eyes. Still unwilling to fight his own brother, but not wanting to get seriously hurt, Mario stood in a defensive position and waited for Luigi's next attack. He saw Luigi making fire in his hands and proceeded to do the same to counteract Luigi's. Green and red covered the valley as the brothers' fires hit canceling each other. As the fire dissipated, Luigi went through the smoke so Mario could not see him and prepared to hit him. Luigi's attack connected as he ran out of the smoke. Mario recovered and jumped back to get some distance from Luigi. He got back into his defensive stance. At this, Luigi, trying to break his guard, came upon Mario and continued to push him back with a flurry of punches.

Mario continued to block Luigi, getting a few hits every now and then, as his mind raced with thoughts of what he should do. Jumping back from the attack, Mario asked his brother the main question that popped into his head, "Why, Luigi? Why do you want to fight me so much?"

Luigi scoffs as this question. "Why?" he replied mockingly. "How can you be so oblivious? I do the same work as you, and I don't get any credit along with you! No! All I get is nothing and even more so that no one even knows who I am!" Taking a few breathes of air, Luigi continued, "I live in your forsaken shadow as some _little_ fan club member that _wants_ to become you! Well I have HAD IT!" Mario's eyes widened as realization hit him. He had never noticed this before. "That is why I want this fight! This is to show everyone that I am better than you so I can get some recognition in this world! So prepare, Mario, for I will kill you!"

Luigi conjured lightning in his hands and shot it towards Mario. Mario quickly dodged the lightning and charged forward towards Luigi. _I'm sorry Luigi_ _,_ _but you leave me no choice_ , Mario thought as he began to hit Luigi with an uppercut to the stomach. Luigi blocked the attack, but Mario swung with his other hand and smashed it into Luigi's head, knocking him down to the ground. Trying to end the fight quickly, but not kill him, Mario made fire in his hand and rushed his hand down to hurl the fireball at Luigi. It hit Luigi in the leg, burning away the pants and scorching the flesh underneath. Luigi yelled in pain but proceeded to get up and tried for a swing at Mario's face. Mario ducked the blow.

Mario then noticed the lightning made in Luigi's hand, but it was too late. It connected with Mario head, singeing off half of his beloved mustache. Luigi continued to press his attack and hit Mario in the face with a punch that flung Mario a little ways back. Mario got up onto his knee and saw Luigi in front of him with lightning crackling between his hands. Luigi held up his right arm and rushed towards Mario. Mario quickly put strength into his right hand and aimed it at Luigi's stomach. Before Luigi could hit him, Mario connected. His hand punctured Luigi's abdomen until he felt air on the other side of Luigi's body. Luigi coughed up blood from his mouth and saw blood run down his brother's arm. He felt the energy drain from him at this sight as Mario pulled his hand from his body, and he collapsed onto Mario's shoulder. Mario heard a soft, weak sobbing from the broken green man as he slowly laid him down on the ground. Luigi and Mario locked eyes.

With eyes full of fear, sadness, and regret, Luigi opened his mouth. "I'm *hic* sorry Mario," Luigi managed to get out between all the sobbing and blood from his mouth, his breathing decreasing as he died. "I… My anger got the –" Luigi stopped as he coughed blood out. "—the better of me… I just wanted to be… known." And with that, Luigi's sad eyes turned empty, and his body fell limp.

Mario looked sadly at his fallen brother. "I know," he whispered as he picked up his brother.

Mario began walking back towards the castle, even with all the pain telling him to not to, carrying his brother in his arms. He would make a grave for his brother after getting patched up and would further proceed to describe to the Toads how important the green-clad man was to him.

After the funeral, Mario stayed by his brother's grave until night had come, when he slowly walked back to his home. When he arrived home, he climbed up the stairs, turned on his lamp, and landed on his bed. He turned his head to his dresser and saw a picture of him and Luigi standing in front of their house. They both looked happy with one arm around the other's shoulders and the other arm held up high in triumph. Mario grabbed the picture and sat up. He gave a sad smile before putting it back on his dresser. He turned off his lamp before laying back down in an attempt to fall asleep.

* * *

 **I wish Nintendo would bring back Luigi's thunder abilities. They were so awesome in Superstar Saga and I would love to see them again! I like Luigi more than Mario but I have always seen Mario to be the stronger one and always thought that he had more character even though we don't see it too often.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! I would really appreciate some reviews on what I did well and on what I could improve on!**

 **~NightOwlCity**


End file.
